


The Sewer King's Sweet Side

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Rare Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS The Under-dwellers episode one sentence fiction. Frowning, the Sewer King decided to split a chocolate cake with his children.





	The Sewer King's Sweet Side

I never created DC AU.

Frowning, the Sewer King decided to split a chocolate cake with his children after he remembered them stealing lots and lots of pretties for him recently.

THE END


End file.
